A great deal of information has been collected from 1959 through 1979 about the physical, physiological, social, economic and familial characteristics of residents of Tecumseh, Michigan. Multiple variables from these data will be related to prevalence and incidence of diabetes and its complications. Alterable environmental, physical and physiological factors which contribute to risk of diabetes and its pathological manifestations will be identified.